


i fucking love you

by bitchbabymurdock



Series: boy in the bubble [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Girls in Love, Kinda, aka author needs a s/o or will soon implode from the need to kiss someone, aka the cutest fucking thing in the whole world, author is lonely but ignoring their feelings by writing the absolute softest things possible, smiling into a kiss, theyre gross and in love, this fic has more original tags than any others bc ive got a lot of emotions n all of them are gay, this is the most stupidly soft thing ive written, women!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchbabymurdock/pseuds/bitchbabymurdock
Summary: Karen and Dinah enjoy a rare, responsibility-free Saturday with lots of kisses. (No, seriously, lots of them.)





	i fucking love you

**Author's Note:**

> same au as [trilwco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274943) and id recommend reading that before reading this, but u honestly dont have to ! there arent really any major spoilers in this (and also trilwco is 64k so . thats def a bit of a commitment to read lmao)  
this doesnt rlly take place during a specific chapter, but it's set somewhere after ch 9 and before ch 16

It’s a quiet Saturday evening, and Karen’s just finishing up catching Dinah up with all of the weird things that have been going on around the city and in her friend group.

“What’s up with your friend, anyway?” Dinah asks. She rolls over on the bed and props her head onto her palms, messy hair framing her face and making her look even more like an angel than usual.

“Which one?”

Dinah waves a hand through the air. “The one who transferred recently. Matt, right? What’s his deal?”

Karen shrugs. “Honestly, I’m not really sure. He’s stopped acting so skittish at school, at least, but I think he tries not to eat lunch with us too often in case Marci and Brett decide to interrogate him again.”

A wry smile graces Dinah’s lips. “I’d believe it,” she says. “Seemed like the kind of guy where one mistake is enough to make him hesitate for the next few months at the least.”

“Sounds about right. And he and Frank have been- I don’t want to say flirting, because that implies they’re aware of what they’re doing. But their weird tension and chemistry is getting even more obnoxious. I’m pretty sure Foggy’s a couple of days away from screaming every time they’re in the same room.”

“Well, better screaming than complete silence,” Dinah muses.

Karen shakes her head. “I’m pretty sure that for Matt, it’s the opposite. Either way, they’ve been dancing around each other so much it physically pains me.”

Dinah laughs, scooting closer to Karen so she can rest her head in her lap. She grins up at her, radiant and lovely and everything Karen wants to wake up to for the rest of her life.

“C’mon, quit pestering me about school drama- how’s the post-internship-application life?”

Immediately, the smile drops from Dinah’s face, and she groans before shoving her face against Karen’s pants. “Ugh, don’t get me started. I had like twenty people look over my resume and I’m still pretty sure there’s a bunch of things the recruiters are going to sneer at.”

Karen does her best to stifle her laughter. “Life’s tough, isn’t it?”

Dinah groans again, but Karen can see the curve of her smile even with most of her face hidden from view. “Don’t mock me, Kare. I’m suffering.”

“Aw, do you want a kiss to make it better?” Karen teases.

Dinah laughs, shifting so that she’s facing upward and jutting her chin out. “Yeah, now get over here.”

A surge of warmth floods Karen’s chest, and she leans down to plant a kiss on her girlfriend ( _ her girlfriend!!) _ ’s lips before she has to stop because she’s smiling too hard. “You’re awfully affectionate today.”

“Can’t a girl give her girlfriend some love?” Dinah asks. And maybe they’re both being more than a little cheesy, but it’s been a long time since they’ve been able to just enjoy each other’s company like this, having been too preoccupied with school and work and Dinah’s internship applications for the past few weeks.

“Well, I’m certainly not going to stop you,” Karen says. There’s not a doubt in her mind that she looks like an absolute fool right now, cheeks almost aching with how wide her grin is, but she honestly couldn’t care less.

Dinah laughs and sits up just enough to land a sloppy kiss to her chin, the both of them collapsing into giggles at the poor aim. Dinah finally manages to kiss her mouth now that they’re on the same level, but neither of them can stop laughing enough for them to really kiss properly.

“Quit- quit laughing!” Karen shoves at Dinah’s shoulder, nearly sending her rolling off the bed, and they erupt into another fit of giggles.

Dinah grabs a fistful of Karen’s button-up to keep herself from falling, barely able to keep her grip with how hard she’s laughing. “You stop!”

Eventually, their laughter dies down, and they’re left smiling at each other, breathless and filled to the brim with an indescribable emotion.

There’s a look in Dinah’s eyes that’s so tender and so strong Karen can’t bring herself to look away from them, and she feels so happy she could cry.

“I’m really, really happy you’re in my life,” Karen whispers. It feels too delicate of a moment for her to speak any louder than necessary, like the words, no matter how gentle they might be, could shatter the little bubble they’re in.

And she hadn’t thought it was possible, but the lovely emotion in Dinah’s eyes seems to have increased tenfold, and it’s paired with the sweetest smile Karen’s ever seen.

“Me too. You know, you’re probably the best thing to ever happen to me.” Dinah intertwines her fingers with Karen’s in a move so smooth Karen feels herself falling head over heels all over again.

“Oh quit it, you sap.” If Dinah notices that Karen’s smile is a little watery she doesn’t say anything, just presses their foreheads together and keeps smiling that sweet little smile.

“I can’t wait to grow old with you,” Dinah whispers, quiet as anything.

And yeah, maybe Karen’s crying a little bit now. For a while, after- everything, she honestly hadn’t thought that things like true love and happy endings happened in the real world, but here she is, side by side with the most wonderful girl in the whole world, who’s taken her heart and only asked that Karen look after hers in return.

“Me too,” Karen says, and she presses a wet kiss to Dinah’s lips and prays for the future she’s always dreamt of having. It’s a bittersweet feeling, but not one that Karen minds at all.

There are worse feelings than being in love, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually started writing this back in mid-september, but only got around to finishing it up today lol
> 
> hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
